It Puts the Lotion on Its Skin
by EchoedAshes
Summary: "Every human has a descent into madness."


It was a dreary old day, and a cold one - the wind was powerful enough  
to slice you in two. Barely any birds chirped outside - they all took  
their leave and went to warmer areas for the season. People walked about  
in their coats, hustling to their destinations so they didn't have to  
stay out longer than necessary. Others stayed indoors, drinking hot  
drinks and staying warm underneath blankets. On the other hand some  
other people didn't have the luxury of those choices.

Despite the weather; training would always continue for an aspiring FBI Agent.  
At the FBI Academy they needed to build their new recruits, give them a  
strong foundation so they could be successful and strong in both body  
and mind. They needed to filter out the weak and the unnecessary.

Souji expected this from the start and knew training would be a  
grueling adventure. After all, when you reach the point of being good  
enough to be out in the field, crime scenes will not always welcome you  
with open arms. When Souji had first started training, it kicked his  
ass; but after a month or so his body got used to the wear and tear and  
he no longer woke up each morning with burning calves and thighs. Each  
day had passed just like any other…. until today.

Souji took his usual routes through the forest, jogging and overcoming the  
obstacles set up. It was damp and the ground was soft from a storm the  
town had gotten not to long ago. Although the air was cold passing by  
his skin, he was burning up and tiny beads of sweat had started forming  
on his forehead as he made his way up the rope ladder and toppled down  
its other side. He had continued jogging until he heard someone behind  
him and stopped to turn around.

"Hello, Seta"

"Good evening, Sir." Souji greeted the FBI Instructor.

"I've been sent to inform you that Special Agent Satonaka has requested you to her office."  
The man stood firm and looked to Souji for a quick reply. Souji nodded his head.

"Understood. Thank you, Sir."

He said his goodbyes and started on his way to get dressed, cleaning  
around his face and on the back of his neck with the towel he had  
brought. While getting dressed he wondered to himself what she had  
needed him for since it's not every day that you get summoned by the  
higher ups. Souji didn't dwell on it for too long - either it was a good  
or bad thing, he thought as he ventured to his car.

He clicked the unlock button on his key ring and climbed into the drivers  
seat, turning the key for ignition and driving off. Many thoughts ran  
through his head as he made the quick drive to the Bureau's Behavioral  
Science Unit. It was an intimidating building (although many of the  
buildings were) it stood tall and aged, but efficient. Once he had  
arrived he walked into the building and made his way up to Satonaka's  
office.

"Hello, Agent Seta" She greeted. "I know this is short notice but we need your  
help on a recent case, are you willing to cooperate?" She flashed a  
bright smile towards his way, as if already knowing his answer.

"Yes Ma'am, of course." He shifted weight to his opposite leg.

"Excellent!" There was a pause as she shuffled through some of the files on her  
desk. Souji let out a huff of breath once he realized he had been  
holding it in.

"Ah! Here we go" She plucked out a file and opened it. "Have you heard of a  
man named Tohru Adachi?" She uttered while flipping through the papers.

"Isn't he that psychiatrist who was incarcerated for cannibalism and multiple  
serial murders?" he had heard of Dr. Adachi through some news stations  
and through the net.

"Precisely! You know your stuff, that makes me a little more confident in your abilities, Agent Seta." She handed him a paper.

Souji grabbed it and looked it over. It was a profile that had Adachi's age,  
photo, and some basic information on it. He studied the man on the  
paper: he had short brown hair, gray-ish eyes that had dark circles  
underneath them. He was an older man nine years older than Souji making  
him 36. To Souji he looked like an ordinary man, like any other doctor  
but he knew better than to believe that after knowing what the man was  
capable of.

After scanning over Adachi's profile, Satonaka handed him the file and  
walked around to the front of the desk to lean on it. "We need for you  
to interview Tohru Adachi, we believe he could have some insight to our  
serial killer nicknamed Buffalo Bill."

"Buffalo Bill?" Souji questioned as he flipped through the folder.

"Yes." She tapped her fingers along the desk rhythmically. "He is also a serial killer who kidnaps his victims and skin's them."

"I see... understood. I can handle this." He spoke slightly anxious. He  
never once thought his first task would be to interview a cannibalistic  
slaughterer just to get information on another killer. He loosened the  
collar of his dress shirt.

"Good, you'll be a wonderful agent." She beamed happily as she walked back  
around her desk to take a seat, heels clacking against the black floor.  
He could hear the seat pop when the woman's weight settled into it.

"Good luck, Agent Seta"

"Thank you." He smiled and nodded.

Souji took his leave with the folders in his hand and made his way down  
the long corridor of hallways back to the lobby and out the door. The  
brisk air hit his lightly dressed body and made him shiver. He hurried  
to his car and opened its door and hastily sat inside and turned the  
heat on. He organized the files and looked over them while letting the  
car warm up.

"Ok, so I need to go to Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane  
and interview this Adachi..." He thought and sighed at the "Criminally  
Insane", slightly intimidated by the title as the reality of the  
situation set in. He was not surprised though considering Adachi's  
profile.

He sat aside the files in the passenger seat and changed gears. Pulling  
out and driving off. He thought of ways he could talk to this man,  
wondering how to carry about questioning him. He shook his doubts out of  
his mind as he started heading home for the night.

When Souji reached his house he casts the files aside, along with his keys,  
and decided to hop in the shower. He turned the hot water up to its  
highest setting and let the steam flow throughout the small room as he  
undressed and stepped into the stream of water letting it ingulf him in  
its warmth. "Its been a rather eventful day." He thought rubbing the  
bridge of his nose. He washed off and turned the knobs to stop the flow  
of water and wrapped a towel around his waist as he trudged through his  
bedroom to get his pajamas on and go to bed.

The next morning he woke up to the sound of his alarm. After sitting and  
looking at the ceiling he started stirring. Brushing his hair, getting  
dressed, and went to fix himself a small breakfast and drink a cup of  
coffee.

Once he was finished with his morning routine, he decided not to waste time  
and headed for Baltimore State Hospital with his files in hand. He was  
nervous for his first case and to encounter such an odd man, but he knew  
he could pull this off.

When he entered the looming hospital, he was greeted by an older woman who  
introduced herself as Sayoko Uehara who was the overseer of the wing.

"You must be detective Seta." She motioned him in.

" Wasn't expecting such a young, handsome man, are you married?" She purred from behind a grin of red lipstick.

"Thank you, but no ma'am. I'm here on business. I came to see Tohru Adachi." He said  
awkwardly trying to get the subject back on track.

"Oh, you're no fun" she pouted and started walking. "Follow me."

"My apologies." He trailed behind the girl keeping up with her swift walk.

"You know, he doesn't like me - I always bring guards with me because he  
continuously tries to come onto me even after I tell him no."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that." Souji figured she would've brought guards with  
her from the beginning considering what kind of man he was but oh well.

She stopped them abruptly in front of a red barred door leading to the wing Adachi was being held in.

"Ok, I'll give you the rules. Don't touch the glass, do not accept anything  
he might try to pass to you. Don't give him anything metal - such as  
paper clips, and anything he can harm himself, others or someone else  
with, or escape."

Souji nods, "I understand."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, he also attacked one of the nurses once.  
She had bent down to give him his medication and he bit most of her face  
off…. only before eating her tongue."

He shifted nervously making Sayoko laugh.

She patted him on the shoulder and whispered "You can handle it" and  
flashed him a smile before walking away. He heard the sound of her heels  
descend down the hallway.

The loud buzz of the door being opened by a guard startled him. He walked  
into an old untidy security room where the guard met him and told him  
that Adachi's cell was the very last one to the left and that he had set  
out a chair for him. The Guard grabbed his key and unlocked the door  
and let Souji walk down the cell hall.

He passed the other cell mates that were whooping and hollering at him. -  
An inmate that had set Souji off the most was the one that had smelled  
him. - Finally he came to the last cell that had a glass wall instead of  
metal bars and a chair sat out in front of it.

He walked up and seen a man sitting on the edge of his bed looking his way.

"Ahh, Good morning."


End file.
